


Гонки с препятствиями

by chemerika



Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: В некоторые клубы стоит пробиваться не только из-за атмосферы.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739395
Kudos: 3





	Гонки с препятствиями

**Author's Note:**

> парфюм Alkemia "Club des Hashischins"  
> https://www.fragrantica.com/perfume/Alkemia-Perfumes/Club-des-Hashischins-53983.html

Оно неслось по улице рыча, сияя красным лаком и начищенной до золотого блеска латунью, фыркало паром и оставляло за собой клубы пыли и вонючего сизого дыма. i  
И вдруг остановилось прямо перед высоченной, массивной дверью из темного дерева с бронзовой ручкой в виде львиной лапы. Скромную, тоже бронзовую табличку на кирпичной стене с надписью „White’s/REC“ii первого взгляда можно было и не заметить.  
В прохладном, мрачноватом вестибюле пахло деревом, выделанной кожей, чуть-чуть табаком и почти неощутимо – старыми книгами и ромом.iii  
Корнелиус вздрогнул от грохота дверного молотка, подтянул безупречно белые перчатки и неторопливо, с достоинством направился на звук.  
Тяжелая створка медленно распахнулась . Видимый до последней детали в безжалостном свете позднего утра на пороге возвышался он. Двухметровый юноша не старше двадцати лет, облаченный в грубые кожаные штаны и бесформенную куртку, в высоких ботинках с крагами и странных очках-консервах, удерживавших копну взлохмаченных ветром волос цвета бронзы.  
Он ухмылялся до ушей, щурил раскосые светлые глаза и сжимал в белоснежных зубах толстенную , так и не зажженую, но порядком пожеванную сигару. На смуглых, похоже, еще не видевших бритвы щеках пятнами горел малиновый румянец. Он сунул сигару в нагрудный карман и решительно шагнул в сумрак вестибюля.  
Корнелиус заступил ему дорогу.  
\- Сэр?  
\- Пропусти, друг, мне сюда.  
\- Не думаю, сэр. По крайней мере, не сейчас.  
Парень замедлился , нависая над далеко не маленьким дворецким.  
\- А когда?  
Корнелиус бросил на него оценивающий взгляд, на секунду призадумался и ответил:  
\- Лет через десять, пожалуй.  
Парень вспыхнул уже весь, зло прищурился и угрожающе выдвинул челюсть.  
\- Я Джаред Падалеки из Сан-Антонио, Техас. Если это действительно местный клуб автомобилистов, вы должны знать, кто я такой.  
\- Не сочтите это проявлением недоверия, сэр. Ваша, гм, одежда не соответствует клубному дресс-коду, сэр. Я не могу вас впустить в таком виде, сэр.  
Джаред яростно сверкнул глазами и повысил голос:  
\- Интересно! А в каком виде приходят сюда ваши автомобилисты?  
Рукой в белой перчатке Корнелиус молча указал на дверь за его спиной.  
\- Корнелиус, что это за богопротивное сооружение у наших дверей? Позовите конюха, пусть откатит его подальше!  
Невнятный британский акцент просто источал надменность, а бархатный голос с хрипотцей и мелодичными переливами делал сказанное еще обиднее.  
Джаред набрал было воздуха, чтобы поставить на место заносчивого ретрограда... Тот уже успел, так и не обернувшись, пройти мимо и теперь сворачивал к двери в большой зал на том конце вестибюля.  
Разглядев его получше, Джаред выдохнул, неверяще тряхнул головой и яростно зажевал сигару.  
Боже! Визитка, жилет, брюки со стрелками, высокий воротник и... да-да, в левой руке этот франт небрежно сжимал цилиндр с вложенными в него перчатками! Туфли у него на ногах годились разве что для ковров и лакированного паркета. Может, у него еще и усы напомажены?  
Но изящный силуэт с подчеркнутой талией уже исчезал в дальнем конце вестибюля.  
Джаред бросил на дворецкого сердитый взгляд. Тот с отсутствующим видом поддергивал белоснежные перчатки, ни на шаг не отступая со своей позиции. Внимательнее присмотревшись к строгому темному костюму Корнелиуса, Джаред вдруг хмыкнул, развернулся так, что не прихваченные очками пряди ореолом взметнулись вокруг его головыiv, и широкими шагами покинул клуб.  
Корнелиус не на шутку встревожился.

***  
Грохот деревянных колес на следующее утро был слышен уже издалека. А дверной молоток разбудил даже портреты на стенах.  
Но рука в белой перчатке, легшая на темную бронзу львиной лапы, была тверда.  
Он ворвался в полумрак вместе со столь нетипичным для Лондона солнцем и свежим, пронзительным ветерком. Сделал пару стремительных шагов, отыскал взглядом дворецкого и замер, слегка разведя руки в стороны.  
Корнелиус окинул его настороженным взглядом и тяжело вздохнул.  
Джаред Падалеки был в смокингеv. И в брюках со стрелками. Из кожи. Черной, лоснящейся кожи. А вместо ленты на цилиндре красовались все те же очки-консервы. До туфель он не снизошел, но на огромных, соответственно росту, ступнях бордовые оксфорды vi на толстой подошве смотрелись неожиданно элегантно.  
А в проеме двери, у тротуара, под яркими солнечными лучами мрачно лоснился черный  
кабриолетvii, запряженный высоким, вороным до синевы рысаком. И только начищенные до слепящих бликов автомобильные фары, издевательски привинченные к облучку, позволяли хоть как-то связать сей транспорт со скромной до надменности табличкой на стене здания.

***  
Джаред завоевывал клуб.  
Появлялся в нем каждый день, целеустремленно обходил залы, решительно направляясь к каждой группке разговаривающих. Здоровался почти с каждым, кто не успевал вовремя скрыться в мрачных глубинах курительных комнат и библиотеки. Вмешивался в разговоры, показывая недюжинные познания не только в деловой стороне автомобильного бизнеса, но и в инженерных, конструкторских тонкостях. Солидные джентльмены оттаивали на глазах, выслушивали уже благосклонно, делились опытом в ответ на хитроумные вопросы, возражали, увлекались, под конец начиная спорить и махать руками не хуже этого мальчишки в шутовском смокинге. Корнелиус только успевал подхватывать пустеющие бокалы из-под виски и полные сигарных окурков пепельницы. И уже заполночь искал, кого бы отправить убирать навоз после отбытия кабриолета.  
***  
В одиннадцать утра в клубе было пустовато. Пахло дорогим кофе, пока без рома, свежими газетами и влажным от уборки мраморным полом. Джаред направился в библиотеку, не забыв  
поприветствовать Корнелиуса шутливым взятием под козырек лихо сидящего набекрень цилиндра.  
Тот даже не нахмурился, принимая его вместе с перчатками из черной же кожи.  
Джаред бодро взбежал по широким, отполированным дубовым ступеням. Уже не торопясь, добрался до двери и замер в проеме.  
Полумрак библиотеки пронизывал один-единственный солнечный луч, падающий из окна высоко под потолком. Прямо на массивное кожаное кресло. А нем горел ореол золотых с рыжиной волос, сияла светлая, обрызганная веснушками кожа, длинные тени от ресниц ложились на щеки, четко проступали скулы, классический с горбинкой нос, фантастического рисунка губы и ямочка на подбородке. Подпертом запомнившимся высоким воротником.  
И никаких тебе напомаженных усов.  
На маленьком столике у подлокотника был подан кофе в чашке из костяного фарфора и стояла незажженая свеча в простом железном подсвечнике.  
Джаред выдохнул и шагнул вперед. Это у него получилось бесшумно, паркет из мореного дуба даже не скрипнул, но навстречу распахнулись самые прекрасные зеленые глаза, какие он видел в своей жизни. Полные холодного недоумения. Которое медленно потеплело до легкой насмешки, золотыми искорками замерцавшей в зрачках.  
И он впервые дрогнул, смешался и даже потянулся запустить пальцы в непокорные пряди собственных волос.  
Обитатель кресла вопросительно приподнял бровь и, не дождавшись ничего внятного от нашественника, одним плавным движением поднялся из кожаных глубин, сразу перестав сиять и золотиться. Зато вдруг стали заметны широченные плечи под строгими линиями костюма, рост подстать Джаредовскому и длинные, с явной кривизной ноги, которые уже уносили хозяина прочь. Джаред бросился было за ним, но сразу же остановился, понимая, что ведет себя не просто невоспитанно, а глупо. Человек ищет уединения, а он его нарушил, да еще и намеревается преследовать свою жертву. Хлопнувшая в дальнем конце библиотеки дверь окончательно отрезвила его.  
Он присмотрелся к невольно отвоеванному уголку. На широком подлокотнике кресла остался лежать "Observer", сложенный так, что сверху оказалась статья про возможности и невозможности современных авто. Кофе еще не остыл, хоть чашка и не была полной.  
Джаред в задумчивости опустился в кресло и откинул голову на спинку, наслаждаясь мимолетным ощущением чужого тепла. Принюхался, протянул руку и поднес к лицу чашку кофе. Пахло кардамоном. Вспомнилось, как бабушка говорила, что если отпить после кого-то из его чашки, можно узнать, о чем он думает.  
Кофе по арабски был великолепен, статья вызывала желание поспорить и Джаред понял, что не намерен останавливаться на достигнутом.

***

Дженсен был неуловим. Да, его имя удалось выяснить у особенно разговорчивых после второго бокала виски членов клуба просто возмутившись той самой статьей в "Observer". Оказывается, клуб еще в незапамятные времена своего основания разделился на лагеря непримиримых противников, в зависимости от того, верили или не верили почтенные джентльмены – автомобилисты в будущее так называемых гоночных автомобилей.  
Вышеупомянутый Дженсен Эклз возглавлял, хотя и не совсем типичным манером, группу крайних авантюристов, считающих, что гоночные автомобили являются квинтэссенцией автомобилизма и пределов их быстроте нет и быть не может.  
Крайним усилием воли Джаред успел тогда воздержаться от немедленного и не совсем джентльменского выражения своего собственного мнения по теме. В этом ему помогло внезапное тепло на сердце от мысли что Дженсен – тоже поклонник гоночных автомобилей, совершенно неожиданно стекшее гораздо ниже, когда он представил себе, как тот смотрится за рулем.  
После этого разговора его регулярно и более или менее возмущенно стали осведомлять о всех высказываниях и „выходках“ Эклза – от его мнения об инжекторах до открытых контактов с немецким инженером-самоучкой, вознамерившимся сии сооружения поставить на бензиновый двигатель. Внутренне Джаред кипел и рвался разыскать этого самоучку , а внешне только иронически вздергивал бровь и улыбался, с сомнением качая головой .  
Как бы то ни было, добраться до Дженсена лично ему не удавалось. Тот исчезал с профессионализмом фокусника, в последний момент, прямо из под носа приодетого, даже причесанного Джареда, спрятавшего любимую сигару далеко во внутренний карман. Он только и успевал, что ловить краем глаза широченные плечи в щегольском пиджаке в дверях на той стороне зала или взметнувшийся при развороте светлый лоден и сильные пальцы, сжимающие поданные Корнелиусом перчатки и цилиндр. И в то же время его не покидало ощущение пристального взгляда, следящего за ним повсюду. Это начинало бесить.

***  
Времени больше не было. Джаред закончил свои дела, закрепил новые знакомства несколькими респектабельными загулами, стал завсегдатаем, если не любимцем клуба. Причин оставаться дольше в Лондоне не было. Вернее, оставалась одна. Именно с ней он собирался разделаться одним махом, отбывая завтра на „Атлантике“ домой, в Штаты.  
Весь день прошел в суете и неразберихе сборов, доставки и тщательного размещения на борту обожаемого „999“. И вот тперь, ближе к полуночи, вместо того чтобы принять душ и завалиться спать перед завтрашним ранним подъемом, Джаред стоял в полутемном вестибюле клуба, ерошил волосы, жевал незажженую сигару и никак не мог решить, что ему делать.  
Корнелиус возник, как всегда, бесшумно, прямо из сгустившегося полумрака, принял цилиндр и перчатки, внимательно, не мигая, посмотрел ему в глаза и молча указал наверх.  
Оказавшись в почти полной темноте второго этажа, Джаред помедлил, пытаясь унять неожиданно сильно заколотившееся сердце. Парой десятков ступеней этого было не объяснить. А потом решительно направился вглубь.  
Прямоугольник бледно-оранжевого, мигающего света из открытой двери библиотеки заканчивался прямо у его ног. Дженсен был там, в своем кресле. Свеча на столике рядом была зажжена, крохотное пламя замерло в странной неподвижности, устремившись к невидимому во мраке потолку. Совсем как сидящий в кресле человек – напряженный, собранный, с закаменевшими плечами и прямой спиной. Падавший сбоку свет четко разделял надвое его лицо. Сияющий золотом ангел с потемневшим от расширенного зрачка взглядом и непознаваемый темный демон с желтым пламенем, пляшущим в глубокой тени глазной орбиты. От кресла во мрак уходила бесконечная тень, невозможно было разглядеть человеческий ли силует на той стороне.  
Завороженный, Джаред шагнул вперед, рассекая неподвижный воздух. Колыхнулся огонек свечи, по стенам и потолку побежали тени, двойная маска распалась и на него устремился знакомый слегка надменный вопросительный взгляд. Замявшись, Джаред в качестве оправдания поднял перед собой крепко зажатую во вспотевшем кулаке сигару. Он даже не заметил, когда перестал ее жевать.  
И вот он уже прямо у кресла, вплотную к Дженсену и медленно, осторожно наклоняется к свече...  
Но сил оторвать взгляд от дрожащего в прозрачном янтаре глаз огонька свечи, от нежной, подчекнутой тенями припухлости губ, от золотистых искорок щетины на четкой линии челюсти не было.  
Джаред набрал полную грудь воздуха, сигара упала куда-то на пол. Он со стуком опустился на колени, оперся обеими руками на подлокотники кресла и впился поцелуем в рот так долго преследуемого уже не совсем незнакомца. Торопился, задыхаясь, пытаясь навсегда запомнить вкус, шелковистость, жар. Ожидая чего угодно в ответ.  
Сильные пальцы жестко обхватили затылок, развернув так, как удобнее было их хозяину и Джаред очертя голову ринулся в самую увлекательную гонку в своей жизни.

***  
Еще пару месяцев в клубе возмущенно обсуждали последнюю выходку слишком много возомнившего о себе Эклза. Так внезапно, без предупреждения и обсуждения, в ночь сорваться в Америку, по ту сторону океана, за тысячи миль... На какие-то гонки! Подумать только – гонки на бензиновых автомобилях! Как будто они могут сравниться с Тысячемильным забегомviii!  
Корнелиус только молча улыбался и раз в неделю у себя в портьерской вытирал пыль с пары забытых цилиндров с перчатками – светлых, из шелка цвета слоновой кости и темных – из черной кожи.

**Примечания**

� 1896 экспериментальная модель Форда, 1902 - 999

**RAC**

_Адрес: 89 Pall Mall_   
_Дата основания: 1897_

__

**История** : В основу устава клуба был положен переведенный и совсем незначительно измененный устав автомобильного клуба Франции. В 1900 году клуб организовал 1000 Mile Trial — мероприятие, привлекшее огромный интерес даже неспециализированной аудитории и прославившее автомобильную индустрию Англии за границей. В 1907 король Эдуард VII, большой поклонник мотоиндустрии, издал указ, разрешающий клубу называться королевским. Интересно, что сертификаты на вождение клуб начал выпускать в 1905, на 30 лет раньше, чем британское правительство.

� Смокинг полагалось надевать к формальному ужину дома или в мужском клубе с белой сорочкой, чёрным жилетом и чёрным галстуком. Однако стоит отметить, что активно распространялись смокинги именно в США. Консервативные английские круги до Первой мировой войны считали появление в смокинге вопиюще вульгарным и непристойным и стали свыкаться с ним только в 1920-е годы.

__

� В [эдвардианскую эпоху](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AD%D0%B4%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%8D%D0%BF%D0%BE%D1%85%D0%B0) появились классические [оксфорды](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D0%BA%D1%81%D1%84%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B4%D1%8B) — мужские туфли с закрытым типом шнуровки, когда союзка нашита поверх берцев.

КАБРИОЛЕТ – одноконный, реже пароконный рессорный экипаж, двухколесный, без козел, с высоким сидением. Правил им один из ездоков.


End file.
